1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for informing a speed limit to a driver, the device being installed in a navigation system mounted on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a device for informing a speed limit to a driver of an automotive vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-2007-256165. This device is constituted under a presumption that a common speed limit is set for all lanes of a multi-lane road. However, there are multi-lane roads in which a different speed limit is set for each lane. In this case, the device disclosed in JP-A-2007-256165 does not function sufficiently.